


#46

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please do something Calzona, the plot doesn’t matter as long as at least one of them is wearing a pencil skirt (coz who doesn’t love a pencil skirt?!) and some sexy heels - just something kind of feminine and girly for both of them?</p><p>AU in which Arizona is a professor with a penchant for pencil skirts (holy alliterations, Batman!) and Callie is a pre-med undergraduate student. It has kind of a sad ending, and if I had the time/didn’t have 34 more stories to write, I’d totally turn this into a multi-chap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#46

Callie should have been paying attention to the lecture. After all, kids break bones all the time. Peds is an important aspect of ortho. But Callie couldn’t take responsibility for her wandering mind, or eyes. She refused to take the blame when Professor Robbins was wearing that skirt.

The pencil skirt followed the curves of her hips and thighs all the way to her knees, where her stocking-clad legs appeared. Callie followed them with her eyes to the inappropriately high heels on her instructor’s feet.

“Ms. Torres?”

Callie started and felt her cheeks flame as she realized most of her classmates were looking at her, waiting for her to answer whatever question Arizona had just asked her.

“Uh, I’m sorry?” Callie didn’t miss the glint in Doctor Robbins’ eye.

“Can you identify the type of break shown here?” Arizona gestured to the projection screen, the buttons on her silk shirt straining across her chest.

Callie glanced at the x-ray on the screen. The bone in question was bent slightly, and miniature.

“It’s a greenstick fracture,” she responded, meeting her professor’s gaze evenly.

“Correct,” Arizona answered, looking pleased, “A type of fracture found commonly in…?”

“Children,” Callie completed with a small smile that Arizona briefly returned before continuing on with her lecture. Callie had a strong feeling that Arizona had known exactly what she was doing when she got dressed that morning.

The rest of the lecture passed so slowly that Callie was practically vibrating out of her seat by the time Arizona’s presentation was over.

“So that’s it for our Orthopedics in Pediatric Surgery unit. Next week we’re going to start a unit on rare digestive disorders,” Arizona was saying, “It would behoove you to read Chapter 12 in your Pediatric Surgery Today text before Tuesday…I feel a quiz coming on.”

Callie leisurely packed her things as the students around her frantically shoved their books in their bags and bolted for the door. As the last of her classmates exited the lecture hall, she made her way to the podium where Arizona was also slowly collecting her lecture notes.

“Doctor Robbins,” Callie dropped her voice an octave, waiting until Arizona looked up to rake her eyes over the lines of the skirt.

“Yes, Ms. Torres?” Arizona gazed coolly at her pupil, but Callie noticed she couldn’t keep the blush out of her cheeks.

“I’ve been a little unclear about your expectations for this class. I was hoping we could meet and discuss what you expect from me?”

Arizona licked her lips and glanced over Callie’s shoulder at the empty lecture hall before responding.

“Well, Ms. Torres, why don’t I meet you in my office in ten minutes. I’d be happy to go over my…expectations then.”

Callie smirked and let her gaze drop to Arizona’s body once more before turning to go.

“Ten minutes then,” she said over her shoulder as she left, grinning.

Professor Robbins’ office was in a building not far from the lecture hall, and Callie was able to hoof it in less than five minutes. As she rode the elevator with other professors from the pre-med program, she wondered what they would think if they knew that the key she was fishing out of her backpack opened Dr. Robbins’ office door.

When she reached the door in question, she glanced up and down the hallway to be sure she was alone before letting herself in and locking the door behind her. Arizona’s office was warm and comfortable, decorated with soft colors that had almost too cheerful effect on Callie.

“Que pasa?” she greeted the plastic skeleton in the corner with a salute as she dropped her backpack on the floor beside it. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and straightened the tank top she wore beneath it before shaking out her hair. She leaned on the edge of Arizona’s desk, trying to look casual and cool, and not like her heart was thumping out of her chest. They’d been doing this for a little over a month, but she still couldn’t help the thrill she felt every time they met in her office like this. Professor Altman’s office was right next door. Doctor Bailey was across the hall. They were always only a well-placed flick of the tongue away from Arizona screaming her name and giving them away.

She heard Arizona’s key in the lock and took in a shaky breath, nervously brushing her hair over one shoulder and trying again to relax her pose against the desk. The door opened just enough to let one pediatric surgeon through, and with a quick flash of fluorescent light from the hallway and a waft of perfume Dr. Robbins was locking the door behind her and dropping her bags on the floor as she crossed purposefully toward her desk.

One hand went around the back of Callie’s neck to pull her in for a kiss, the other grasping her thigh as she pressed herself against Callie’s body and sucked her lower lip into her mouth. Callie gasped and let Arizona’s enthusiasm pull her off of her perch on the desk, tangling her fingers in her blonde curls.

“I couldn’t handle you staring at me like that,” Arizona moaned against Callie’s lips, “I could feel your eyes on me all through class.”

Callie dropped her hands to Arizona’s hips and pushed her backwards until the door stopped their progress. Arizona’s eyes met Callie’s, their hot breath mingling between them.

“I can’t handle that skirt,” Callie growled, tugging Arizona’s silk shirt free from the offending garment and dragging her nails over her stomach.

“God,” Arizona’s head dropped back, hitting the door with a dull thud, “I’ve been waiting for this all day. I’ve been so wet.”

Callie could barely contain her moan as she attached her lips to Arizona’s neck, sucking on the spot below her ear.

“All through the staff meeting this morning,” Arizona continued as Callie nipped at her neck with her teeth, her hand climbing higher under her shirt, cupping her breast through the lace of her bra.

“Fuck, Arizona,” Callie muttered into her ear, trailing her tongue along the shell of it. Arizona shuddered, and Callie could feel her knees starting to shake. With a gentle tug to her hips, they turned and stumbled back toward the desk, Callie guiding her hips until she sat on the edge of it. Arizona looked up at Callie’s face as her fingers worked open the buttons on her blouse.

“I wore this for you,” she explained unnecessarily as Callie pushed the shirt off of her shoulders and lowered her mouth to her collarbone, running her tongue along the length of it. “I knew you’d be like this…I wanted to see you like this.”

“I’m always like this,” Callie growled as she unclasped Arizona’s bra and pulled it off, groaning at the sight of Arizona’s breasts, nipples tightly furled, on full display. “God, you’re so amazing.”

Arizona smiled and trailed her fingers through Callie’s hair as she wrapped her lips around one rosy nipple and teased it with her tongue. Arizona’s grip became more insisting as Callie flicked her tongue against her at increasing speed. Arizona blindly threw one arm behind her and swept the decorative knickknacks off of her desk. Callie took her cue and pushed her back until she was laying down, climbing up to straddle her hips.

“Take this off,” Arizona instructed, tugging on the hem of Callie’s tank top. Callie pulled it over her head, revealing her bare breasts beneath it. “Oh, god,” Arizona breathed, her hands immediately moving to cup the smooth skin of Callie’s chest, her thumbs brushing over her nipples. Callie arched into her touch, her hips rolling against Arizona’s. She let out a quiet moan and leaned down to kiss her, slipping her tongue into her mouth and shuddering when their nipples brushed against each other.

“Wait,” Arizona moaned, and it took more than a few attempts for Callie to still her body, her blood pumping in her ears.

“What?” she panted, pushing her hair out of her face as she sat up. Arizona followed her example, forcing Callie to stand in front of her again. “What’s wrong?”

“You haven’t seen the best part yet,” Arizona stood and pushed Callie back onto the edge of the desk, turning around so she could watch as she slowly lowered the zipper at the back of the skirt. She rolled her hips slowly as she worked the tight skirt down the length of her legs and Callie couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her lips at the sight of her professor in the stockings and garter belt she’d been hiding beneath the sinful skirt. The absence of any type of underwear put the round globes of her ass on glorious display, and Callie could feel herself literally salivating at the sight.

She was up and grabbing Arizona before she could question herself, pushing her back onto the desk and kneeling in front of her, draping one of Arizona’s legs over her shoulder. She could feel the sharp angles of Arizona’s high heeled shoe poking her in the back as she leaned in to drag her tongue along the length of her slit.

Arizona hissed and tangled one hand in Callie’s hair, throwing the other arm behind her for support as she urged Callie forward, rolling her hips against her mouth desperately.

“Fuck me!” she whispered urgently, “Oh god, I want to feel you inside of me.”

Callie’s answering moan hummed against Arizona’s clit, making her head fall back as she released Callie’s hair in order to put her hand over her mouth, stifling the groan that threatened to free itself from her throat.

Callie dragged her fingers up the length of Arizona’s leg before easily sliding two fingers inside of her, curling them in time with the flicking of her tongue as it danced over her clit in a complicated pattern. Arizona rocked her hips against Callie, her hand planted firmly over her mouth to muffle her whimpering.

“Come for me,” Callie commanded from between Arizona’s thighs before resuming her work, and Arizona fell apart with a quieted groan against her hand, her hips bucking until they came to a shuddering halt against Callie’s face.

Arizona tugged Callie up with shaking arms, her head drooping against her shoulder. Callie brought her arms around her, trailing her fingertips up and down Arizona’s back. A million sweet admissions swelled within Callie. Before they could pass her lips, Arizona’s mouth was against hers, her fingers tugging open the button on her jeans.

“Wait,” Callie gasped even as her hips bucked gently against the edge of the desk.

“What?” Arizona leaned forward to kiss her again, but Callie turned her face away, catching her breath and closing a hand around her wrist.

“I just…” Callie looked at Arizona’s swollen lips, her flushed cheeks and darkened eyes. A flurry of emotion rushed through. “I love you.”

The words hung between them for a long, pregnant moment before Arizona withdrew her hand, her eyes dropping to the floor. “Calliope…”

“I know, you don’t…You probably don’t feel the same way but I just wanted to…let you know,” Callie answered lamely, her arms crossing over her bare chest as Arizona reached behind her and pulled her wrinkled shirt to her, covering herself and dragging a hand through her hair.

“We can’t keep doing this,” she sighed, “I never should have…We have to stop.”

Callie’s mouth fell open. She quickly shut it and blinked back a volley of tears. She turned to look for her shirt, her cheeks burning when she turned around again to find Arizona holding it out to her.

“Listen, Calliope, it’s not that I don’t care about you,” Arizona began, but Callie pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her hair out of her face, hot tears still threatening at the corners of her eyes.

“Don’t bother, okay? I get it.” She grabbed her backpack, her sweatshirt, and hugged both to her chest. “You don’t have to explain,” she took a shaky breath and tried for an easy smile that turned into an awkward grimace. “I probably shouldn’t be getting involved right now anyway, you know.” She awkwardly stood near the door, trying to think of something to say that could take back those three words. The hand nearest her face smelled like Arizona. She was still wet for her. She couldn’t stand there anymore.

“I get it,” she said again before slipping out of the door and hurrying to the elevator, where a professor kindly pointed out that her jeans were undone, and Callie burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/44028986457/46-calzona-request


End file.
